Stopping the Chase
by Mayumi-Aizawa
Summary: Luke isn't the same without her. She left because of heart break. Chase a father of two? Hold on your saying it's been four years since she left and NOW she CAN cook! Are you and i thinking of the same person? Then WHO did Selena end up with?First person P.O.V more or less OOC but in a good way for story plot! read AND review, don't be afraid to tell me what you think it helps Alot
1. Prologue

**I Do Not in ANY way own HARVEST MOON or its CHARACTERS they all belong to NAtsume...**

* * *

**Stopping the Chase**

A Harvest Moon fanfiction

__"**O**ne **T**rue **P**air"__

"Prologue"

_Since childhood I had always been ignorant towards his feelings and how he felt. I had loved him at first sight his peachy hair, those violet eyes, those rare smiles and his awesome cooking. Forcefully making it my goal to become his wife, but it wasn't until that day that I had took notice of the distance between us and how it gradually kept continuing to grow. It was foolish of me to think he would ever be mine. My feelings towards him will and always have been one-sided._

_After her arrival on the island I suddenly noticed how she would visit the Inn more and _

_ More, I eventually grew jealous of her. Chase soon began smiling more and was slightly less grumpy I'd figured it was her doing. Just the thought of knowing she was the cause for Chase's new found happiness caused my heart to ache. The one thing I feared most was becoming reality and I was slowly being left behind. When I heard they started going out as a couple from Kathy my heart sank and everyone I knew seemed to pity me. That was the first time I didn't smile when his named was mention._

_As time passed I grew less cheerful while spending most my time in the woods crying alone and the one person who seemed to take notice was the one and only blue haired carpenter's apprentice, Luke. He was like a puppy for things like this playful, energetic, kind and if given time observant. One rainy summer afternoon while I was wiping down a table and said apprentice was finishing his usual order, spinach risotto, for lunch Chase decided to grace us with his presence. To mine and Luke's dismay he announced his engagement to the farmer and noted that their wedding would be held at the church on the fourth of fall. I was speechless as tears threaten to escape. Luke on the other hand smiled. "Pops sells double beds and I bet he wouldn't mind helping you two remodel" he said but I was the only one who saw his fist clench tight as he spoke. Besides me I think just a few others new about the crush he held for the female farmer. I envied Luke for his ability to keep up a false façade to cheer on the couple. I stared at the blue haired apprentice as his smile faded into a frown when he began to walk out of the inn. Oh Luke._

_The day I had been dreading finally came. I sat in the back of the church watching. Everyone I knew was sitting in the front waiting for the moment when the two were happily wedded. Luke was not present and I could no longer watch. Trapped in an imaginary box which I created surrounding myself in a melancholic atmosphere. I quietly left the church unnoticed. Making my way back to the inn I quickly grabbed all my savings (that I had originally planned to use to get Chase something from the seasonal flea market), left a small note with the words 'I'm sorry' on it then headed over to the Fishery and bought a boat ticket._

_By the time I showed Captain Pascal my ticket tears were pouring down my face as I heard the church bells ring. Departing from the docks I stood watching from the deck as a small glimpse of blue hair appeared right before the island became nothing more than a speck in the distance. I had taken the cowardly way out by running away from my home all because my crush fell for another. I sighed heavily I knew Angela was the best thing for Chase and I wanted nothing more than for him to be happy. The city will have to do for now until I find myself worthy of going back. If I'm lucky I'll have at least one person waiting for me to return, life you really are a cruel mistress._

* * *

**_Thanks for reading please feel free to leave a review to tell me of any errors or just how you felt and what may be needed to make the story better thanks ~Mayumi (;,,u,,;)_**


	2. The Return

**Stopping the Chase**

A Harvest Moon fanfiction

__"__**O**__ne __**T**__rue __**P**__air"__

Chapter one

_Four, it's been four long years since I left my home in Harmonica Town and today is the day I finally have deemed myself worthy of my return. Only I wish those ominous dark gray clouds in the sky would leave to help improve my confidence. Thunder roared and boomed through the skies causing tiny vibrations in my ears. Rain fell from the clouds with unnecessary force crashing onto the deck and against the windows. Mother Nature seemed to be crying with me forcing me to shed all those tears I held back for so long. My face was a mess filled with tear stains my nose all sniffling and red my eyes both blood shot and puffy from crying. For a long time I had accepted the fact that I had lost both the battle and war for Chase's affection even though it did hurt at times._

_I looked towards Pascal the captain as well as the owner of this fine ship or boat however you want to classify it. "So…how is everyone?" I asked hesitantly. His hair now more white than ever, I even noted how more evident his wrinkles were when he smiled at me…well it had been four very long years since I last saw him. "A lot has changed since you left but it's to be expected. A couple of your young friends have even got married some even had children. Everyone seems to be doing fine well all expect Luke, the boy hasn't been himself since a week after you left and for some reason he's always at the dock not that I mind I like the company." My mouth was a gap as a small breeze sent a chill up my spine. I took a deep breath hesitant to ask "Um, uh so how are both Angela and Chase doing?"_

_Pascal seem to smile at my nervousness "They're fine though they seem to have hit a small bump in their marriage" I gave a questioning look as if asking for more info instead of those vague details. Continuing he spoke more clearly "Chase has told me once while we were chatting at the bar he had been trying to persuade Angela into conceiving another child but she had told him she wasn't ready for another at least not at the moment" I shook my head fighting back tears trying to ease the ache in my heart I changed to subject asking about Luke. _

"_Why don't you ask him yourself" he replied with another smile as he pointed to the blue haired figure standing at the edge of the docks. Even through the heavy rain and sea mist I could tell that it was Luke and I was happy to see him there. I smiled to myself to eager to wait I ran out onto the deck of the ship excited to see him not caring or letting the fact surely the both of us were soaking wet from standing outside in this storm. Reaching the island minutes later I slowly approached Luke. "Hey stranger" he spoke in slightly teasing manner. I smiled at that how I had missed his cheerful personality. I contemplated what to say but my mouth began speaking involuntarily "Luke I'm sorry I left without telling you anything." He shook his head and moved in closer. For a moment my heart began to race, I watched as he stepped closer enough to pull me into a warm embrace despite the early autumn weather. I could hear him chuckling softly "Your hair's gotten longer hasn't it Maya" it was more of a statement than a question. I smiled nodding in reply._

_Nervously we walked towards the inn after our meet and greet. Luke walked in first while holding my hand, I smiled when I heard my mother's voice kindly greet Luke. She stared at me a complex and unreadable expression on her face. Luke gave a toothy grin as my mother, father and grandmother began to crowd around us. "Um hello…you seem familiar have we met" Yolanda the inn's current cook asked as she stared at me. Her words brought tears to my eyes had she really forgotten what her granddaughter looked like. _

_I smiled tears slowly budding at the corner of my eyes. By that time my mother and father had also approached me. "I guess it has been a long time, hasn't it grandma" Yolanda gasped in shock at my words. Tears were slowly streaming down our eyes both my grandmother and father hugged me finally happy and relieved to see me back home, but my mother even with tears in her eyes didn't come closer to join in on the group hug instead with all her force she let her hand greet my face turning it to the right just slightly. I was not fazed for I knew she was just disciplining me for not calling or mailing anything to let her know I was fine for all she knew I could have been dead. I in turn turned my gaze on her and smiled warmly while everyone else wore alarmed expression. "I'm home mom" quickly she caught me in the tightest hug I have ever gotten in my twenty two years of life. _

_The next day I surprised everyone at the inn. They stared at the perfectly set table as the smell of a delicious breakfast morning aroma shot up their nose but what surprised them was when they found I was the one creating that wonderful smell. Being known as a terrible cook I felt bad that I wasn't good enough to live up to the expectation of others, so that was the second part of the reason I had left four years ago to study and master culinary arts. I even invited Luke over to taste my newly earned cooking skills._

"_Well I hope you're hungry" I stated cheerfully filling every ones plates with scrambled eggs golden to perfection, nicely crisp bacon stripes, and lightly toasted bread while also severing freshly squeezed orange juice. I smiled at their speechless and hesitant faces. Luke was the first to test my nicely cooked concoction. "Wow! Maya you're cooking is so awesome. The flavoring is extreme". Seeing how fine and un-sick Luke was encouraged everyone else to eat as well, I was extremely pleased with their expression alone especially my grandma with her being a top class chef and all you could just guess at how happy I was. There was no way anything could make me upset now… that is until he walked in through the door with a smile that could kill._


	3. My Heart, New Chef, His Face

**I don't own harvest moon or its characters in any way the belong to Natsume**

* * *

**Stopping the Chase**

A Harvest Moon fanfiction

__"__**O**__ne __**T**__rue __**P**__air"__

Chapter two

_I stared paralyzed at the spot; even though I expected to run into him sometime in the near future I didn't expect to see him now. He walked closer but luckily he went to greet my grandmother. I sighed in relief but that was a mistake I just made myself more noticeable turning his head toward the sound Chase looked over at me. "Um…hey are you a new guest or something?" he asked I noticed how slightly irritated he sounded. Looking to my side I pretended not to notice him. "Hey…don't pretend I'm not here I could care less who you are I just want to know if a blonde guy by the name of Gill" I stared back at him as he crossed his arms across his chest. _

_I shook my head slightly narrowing, blue eyes meeting violet but deep inside my heart was still in pain "He maybe the mayor's son but I still bet he's inside his house drinking tomato juice." Chase deadpanned and gave a small shrug "Guess your right…who are you again?" somehow I knew he was bond to ask this. I tapped my chin attentively "The new chef…Yolanda's going on vacation so I'm taking over temporarily" I replied. The news seemed to have shocked him because his eyes widen slightly. He looked towards my grandmother a questioning look on his face she nodded in response with a small smile on her face._

_Annoyed now he looked back at me and asked "What's you name new chef?" even with the smile that was plastered on my face I was freaking out on the inside "Maya." I answered plainly. He shrugged "Maya? Oh goddess if you're cooking I pray to the harvest goddess herself that the people who eat your food don't get sick." Four years ago that statement wouldn't have bothered me because I knew it was true and because I loved him but now even if I still kind of care about him I wasn't going to let that slide. I pulled my hand back and with all the force I had I slapped him. You could see a small red hand print on his right cheek before walking away to my room leaving everyone stunned I shouted angrily at him " ne pas être un peu moi parce que ma cuisine est tout aussi bon que votre si ce n'est plus!"__**[1]**_

* * *

_**[1]-french for don't be little me because my cooking is just as good as your if not more**_

_**I hope you enjoyed another chapter of Stopping the Chase **_

_**p.s i'm sorry it's short**_


	4. His father's Son

**I dont own harvest moon it belongs to Natsume**

**Caleb's quote * belongs to Hiro Sohma of Fruits basket who sadly does not belong to me**

**Well enjoy**

* * *

**Stopping the Chase**

A Harvest Moon fanfiction

__"__**O**__ne__**T**__rue__**P**__air"__

Chapter three

_A few days passed since I had my tiny meltdown with Chase, I was currently walking around the town when I accidently ran into some one. "Hey ugly do you always bump into people without apologizing" the voice shouted I was stunned. Looking down I noticed it was a small boy he had medium brown hair with neat bangs that parted in the middle. As he stared at me I noticed how his deep violet colored eyes held the same look of annoyance as a certain peach haired chef. "Hello are you just going to stand there with a ditzy expression or are you going to help me up" Shaking off any thought of the chef I nodded and helped him back to his feet, examining him as he dusted himself off. _

_He wore a lavender v-neck long sleeved shirt and navy short finished off with light purple sneakers. He snapped his fingers before pointing at me "Well since I've never seen you before I guess your new here? And don't worry about knocking me down I won't hold it against… yet. What's your name lady?" I rolled my eyes yep this has got to be Chase's kid. Either way I shook my head "The name's Maya shorty and yours?" He folded his arms across his chest "Caleb" he answered._

_Nodding I smiled and gave a small wave before saying goodbye but before I couple even take a step or two I felt a tug on my pink hoddie. I gave a confused look asking for answers "You knocked me over now you have to play with me" I sighed. _

"_Fine" Quietly we began walking to where ever it was were going to play. As we were passing by flute fields a young girl with purple hair approached us. "Hi Caleb, how are you today?" I looked towards the brunette a light blush on his face. His reply held a small stutter and for a moment I smiled aw how cute. "Hey Angie, I'm fine just heading over to the forest to play" the girl known as Angie smiled "Ok well be careful"_

_Now entering deep into the forest I looked at Caleb a smirk on my face "You like Angie". It was more of a fact than an opinion. His face quickly dyed red "What are talking about-hey why are you suddenly crying I haven't insulted you yet" tears slowly streamed down my face as I remember how I use to be just like him when someone mentioned my crush on the peach hair chef. Taking a gutsy move I replied shortly with "I use to have a crush on your dad" he stared at me perplexed. "Why didn't he go out with you then?"_

_I shook my head taking a seat on the cold forest floor "He wasn't in love with me he only had eyes for Angela, your mom". Quietly he stepped closer and placed his small hand on my head "I was happy that he found someone but it still hurt that it wasn't me" my vision was blurring but I could still see the forming blush on his face as he spoke "If it is possible to be hurt by another, then it is possible to be healed by another.*****" I sat eyes widen and teary was this kid the same kid I met earlier. His words sounded like that of an old wise guru instead of that of a child. He stared at me "…Stop crying already…beside I like the smile you had earlier." I smiled at him before pulling him into a bear hug. "Hey let me go! Stop I don't like people touching me ugh you ugly girl stop already" I laughed still hugging him "Thanks for cheering me up Caleb"_

* * *

**_Read and review_**


	5. A Confession through Chocolate Cake

**I wanted to try third person i think i fixed all errors if not drop me a review and tell me were i went wrong**

**Even though i'm glad about the many views and 7 reviews i have for this story i wish there was more even if it was a flame just something to help me make this even better it could even be as short as typing ' i like it ' but i guess not well any way like always**

**Disclaimer - i do not in any way on Harvest moon or its Characters just the plot for this story and title :)**

* * *

**Stopping the Chase**

A Harvest Moon fanfiction

__"__**O**__ne__**T**__rue__**P**__air"__

Chapter four

_It was an early Thursday afternoon. Maya was in the kitchen backing a red velvet cake. Taking it out of the oven and setting it down to cool she began to decorate a different cake while she waited. A nice looking chocolate cake decorated with vanilla frosting drizzled with chocolate chips and fresh strawberries. Suddenly Luke came in through the door "Hey Maya what are you doing?" She smiled "baking cakes and other sweets."_

_A wide grin spread across his face "Can I try some?" the young cook thought for a moment "I guess it would be nice to have a taste tester" she gave a low shrug. Cutting him a slice she warned him the cake was still a little hot but he brushed her off saying that he loved fresh baked good causing her to blush slightly for some reason or another. He wasn't even three bites into his slice when the frosting began to make a mess of his face. Maya grabbing a piece herself also managed to get frosting on her face but Luke smiled commenting how cute the icing on her face looked. _

"_It's not cute and you can't say anything either you also have icing on your face." Luke stared at himself through his reflection in the fork he was using a cute boyish grin plastered on his face "Can you clean it for me? I'll clean yours" he commented while chuckling, a light laugh with a hint mischief in it. Cautiously Maya took a damp towel and wiped his face of any crumb or icing. Luke calmly waited until she was done and looking at him, he again chuckled when she tried to hand him the towel to wipe her face. Leaning over the counter he slightly pulled Maya in before using his tongue to clean her cheek and the corner of her mouth. Luke smiled at the thought of Maya's face being super red at this very moment._

_The two pulled away and sure enough Maya's face was as red as a tomato. "You don't have to worry its clean now Maya."Looking into his golden colored eyes she asked "Luke...why did you just?" He frowned slightly he thought it was obvious by now guess not he stared with a blank expression and answered like it was the simplest thing in the word "I like you". Maya gasped she wasn't expecting that sure Pascal had said something had been wrong with him since she left but since she's been here he didn't seem depressed hell even now he just visits the dock for about five minutes every other day. It couldn't have been that he only acted like that since she left but went back to his old self because of her return could it? Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she felt a pair of warm lips press against her own she didn't fight back though, quietly going along with the kiss it was simple an straight to the point not over flashy like in the movies and she liked it. _

_Slowly Luke pulled away but he couldn't help but smile when he noticed the look of slight disappointment at the shortness of the kiss from Maya. A faint blush on her cheeks as Luke smiled. "What now?" she asked Luke hugged her whilst he whispered into her ear "Go out with me" it didn't take long before he felt her head nod a small yes. The two stayed like that until Yolanda walked into the room that is, making them pull apart like if the other were on fire. _

"_Well I'll see you later Maya" Maya smiled as he left with a quick good bye kiss to the cheek. Yolanda on the other hand couldn't quite grasp the whole situation but she quickly knew what was going on and she just couldn't wait to tell Shelly over their Sunday tea. _


	6. Daddy's Nightmare to a boy's Crush

**i don't own harvest moon or its characters **

**I don't know how to make jam just putting things i thought fit and i can't quite remember if raspberries are found in fall. well enjoy :D**

* * *

**Stopping the Chase**

A Harvest Moon fanfiction

__"__**O**__ne__**T**__rue__**P**__air"__

Chapter five

Because Mother Nature hated when I was happy it rained the afternoon after Luke asked me out the day after and now today. "Man, I can never seem to catch a break" I whined

"If you wanted a break you should have just asked" my grandmother stated. I looked at her a smile gracing my lips and at that very moment Mother Nature seemed to be pissed off with my cheeriness because a large thunder just happened to roar after I smiled.

Putting on my pink hoodie I headed outside in the rain. Luke would probably be working right now or annoying Bo and Dale about how this storm is or is going to be EXTREME I smiled just thinking about him saying it. Suddenly thinking of Caleb I wondered if he was at home or with Angie either way I smiled again. Hmm I seemed to be doing that a lot lately but I can't help being in a happy mode.

"Hey ugly do you always stand in the rain with a goofy grin?" I looked behind me and speaking of the little devil himself "Caleb…I thought brats were suppose to stay indoors on rainy days" I returned grabbing his cheek.

He frowned at me that same scowl on his face just like his father. He angrily slapped my hand away a small blush forming on his face as he looked in a different direction "I wanted you to teach me how to make raspberry jam…"

"Why this all of a sudden, why not just ask your dad he's a chef too you know?" I stared confused.

Looking back at me his face was flushed red "My dad's busy, please I want to make Angie feel better since she has a cold." Before he had time to realize his own mistake about sharing the secret part of why he wanted to know how to make this delicious recipe I grabbed his hand and began running towards flute fields.

We looked high and low before finally finding a decent amount of raspberries. Heading back to the inn I sat him on a stool next to the counter. Taking out a cook book I flipped it to the page on jams.

"Start reading while I grab the rest of the stuff" I took out some bowls and jars and sugar and water as he read silently.

Looking at all the stuff he grabbed the raspberries and placed them in a small bowl. I watched as he rinsed them thoroughly before placing the bowl back down. I happily helped him when he asked for it when it came down to measuring the water and sugar but watched happily as he mashed the ingredients together. Taking the mixed items I poured them into a pot "Now we wait until about an hour". He must really have a thing for Angie because he was glued to the timer the whole time I laughed which made him blush.

"So I hear you and Luke are a thing?" I suddenly snapped out of my happy place. Where the heck did he hear that…grandma?

"Y-yeah it's true b-but how did you k-know?" the stutter in my reply was cute to anyone but the eye of the beholder. He gave a half smile half smirk sort of thing.

"Besides from Angie who told me she heard it from grandma, I heard it from Luke shouted to Bo" Damn I'm going to kill him.

And ding there goes the timer I guess the Jams done. Before he could head out the door I told him the jam needed to cool, and he sulked though I told him I just saved him because while mashing the berries some seem to have gotten onto his face. After getting cleaned up and the jam cooled he again headed back to flute fields.

Caleb knocked on the door shyly and smiled upon seeing both Candace and Angie there to greet him. I stood next to the bridge and watched. Candace seemed to notice and came towards me while letting the two go inside.

"Nice to see you Maya"

"Same to you Candace, Angie sure is cute reminds me of you." She blushed at my words then looked at me with curious eyes

"Is it true you and Luke are…?" I nodded but smiled all the same. She happily hugged me but quickly backed away "Oh no I forgot I needed to help Luna with something, Maya can you stay here until Julius home from work he should just be a few minutes." And with that she ran off. I sighed but not a moment too soon as an idea popped into my head.

Creeping next to Julius's house I peeked in through the window Angie and Caleb were sitting on the couch watching TV or a movie. Angie was currently wrapped inside a blanket through had her small hand poking out as it held onto Caleb's as she rested her head on his shoulder. A dark blush on his as well as a smile I was cheering inside my head.

"Maya what are you looking at?" The sound of Julius's voice made me jump a bit but I smiled sheepishly.

"Nothing much" I replied, had it really just been a couple minutes I wonder?

He came up to me with a knowing look. Slightly poking his head in the way to see what I was staring at. His had gone from blank to mutually horrified in seconds I laughed as tears began to stream down his face. "M-my little g-girl is w-with a boy o-other than d-daddy" he stuttered through sobs.

"She's got to grow up sometime" I said with a reassuring smile. I guess hanging out with Caleb has its moments.


	7. Sick on the first Date

**Hey sorry for the late update a little writer's block -.-' i have to say this isn't my best work since i don't really now how to write date scenes but i tried. If there are any mistakes please point them out. I really hate how this turned out but if you like it then that's fine. And the disclaimer -I do not own Harvest moon or any of its character i only one the plot,and title yay! STC for ever XD.**

* * *

**Stopping the Chase**

A Harvest Moon fanfiction

__"__**O**__ne__**T**__rue__**P**__air"__

Chapter six

Because of my idiocy for standing in the rain to long I ended up with a cold, great so much fun! For those of you who didn't know that my friend is sarcasm. "Maya!" I heard my voice being yelled I bet I know who that is.

I slowly walked out of my room snuggling my blanket I was a mess. My hair was done in a messy ponytail, my nose was slightly red and stuffy and my skin though still soft was paler than usual. I stared at Luke with tired eyes "Yes…" a small cough escaping my lips.

He beamed at me oblivious to my sick like features. "Let's go on a date." I blush my face turning a bright pink as it filled my cheeks with color.

"Don't you mean an 'extreme' date?" I asked he shook his head. Blue locks dancing back and forth as he did so.

"No just a date." He answered I bit my blanket trying to hold back the urge to kiss him for trying to be gentle and easy going unlike the usual as to where he's determined and to the extreme in both physical and emotional. I was too caught up in my thought to suddenly realize he was hugging me until I felt him squeeze me just a bit tightly to get my attention.

I stared into his golden colored eyes as he leaned in closer. My heart began to race so much I thought I just might pop out of my chest. My face rapidly filling with color, before he could get any closer I turned my head away. "I'm sick…" Staring back at him my heart seemed to skip a beat as I noticed the hurt look on his face. I hugged him tightly wrapping the blanket around us.

I was suddenly surprised when he picked me up and carried me bridal style all the way to the carpenter's shop. Placing me down he held my hand leading me inside the shop and into their private kitchen. I watched and smiled as he pulled out a chair for me. "For our first date…I'll make you dinner."

I was internally shocked making sure not to let it show on my face. I had never known Luke to be this romantic. Soon a wonderful smell began to fill the room and I unconsciously began to drool. "Hey Maya I hope you don't mind but I'm making vegetable curry" I nodded in response.

Almost forgetting about yesterday I spoke "So…you like the fact that were dating" without looking up from what he was doing he nodded. "So you must have been really happy that now nearly everyone on the island seems to knows…" I waited for a reply smirking when I notice him freeze on the spot. Looking at me a sheepish smile graced his lips.

"I guess I kind of got carried away, are you mad?" I shook my head. Looking around the shop I noticed how empty it was, small coughs escaped my lips as I tried to ask where Dale and Bo were. "I'll give you some cold medicine after dinner since you have to eat before taking it." With that he moments later brought two plates of vegetable curry over.

We stared at each for a moment before I thanked him for the food. As I ate I notice him still staring a small blush on his face. "I'm not much of a cook so how does it taste?" I smiled uttering a small word _delicious_. For the remainder or the meal we ate in silence probably because we were not only alone but because this was our first date together. I quickly toke some of the bitter cold medicine after eating.

"Maya how about we watch a movie?" I shook my head. I didn't really feel like watching a movie instead I wanted to try something else. I wasn't one to do spontaneous sexy things with a crush or boyfriend but I figured it would be nice for a change. Quietly I lead him over to the couch.

I bet he knew what I was thinking because his face flushed lightly "But you're sick… I don't want you to do anything your no-" I cut him off with a quick kiss. He stared at me in shock "not…comfortable with…"

We slowly continued kissing pulling away multiple times. I suddenly felt drowsy I mentally cursed for not reading the side effects. The last thing I saw before being consumed by sleep was the small smile on Luke's lips.

We had been kissing for a few minutes and when I notice the medicine starting to take its effect on her I smiled. Maya deserved rest first dates usually went better than this not doubt about it but again no one is perfect nor is this a movie not to mention we were both new to the dating game.

As she lay on my chest sleeping soundly and looking as cute as ever I could help but hug her sleeping form. As I watched her sleep I softly played with her hair, a heavy blush covered my face when I heard my name escape her soft pink lips. I inwardly smiled at the thought of her getting better soon and the two of us going on more dates to make up for this one.

Just then Pops and Bo walked in though they were slightly buzzed they gave me a thumbs up and I laughed but was quickly shushed by them. "Sorry…" After they went inside their rooms I carried Maya back to the inn on my back explaining what happened to Colleen minus the kissing part that was just for me and Maya to know. Tucking her in I smiled and kissed her cheek before whispering a soft good night.


	8. Trouble in Paradise

**Harvest moon does not belong to me nor does its characters. I only own this plot and my oc Caleb**

* * *

**Stopping the Chase**

A Harvest Moon fanfiction

__"__**O**__ne__**T**__rue__**P**__air"__

Chapter seven

My cold had finally disappeared after a day or two and I was currently making breakfast for the guests who were staying at our inn. I guess Angela is the main reason we even have tourist on our island…well more or less.

"Um miss you so kindly make me something I can chew, see my teeth aren't as strong as they us to be" I smiled at the sweet elderly woman nodding at her request. A few minutes later I brought her some warm oatmeal and a glass of milk. "Would you care for a little cinnamon on your oatmeal?" she kindly refused so I nodded and headed back into the kitchen. I was startled when I saw Chase peeking into the oven.

"Hey Maya…um who's the orange cake for." I narrowed my eyes. I swear if he just came to give me a dumb remark about my cooking I'm going to – "C-can I have some if it's okay?" his face was turned away but I knew he was hiding his red face.

"The cake's for a certain…" I stopped refraining myself from saying something that might upset me later. "Dumbass you weren't suppose to know I was planning on bringing the cake to your house later, I mean it is your plus I have something I have to give to Caleb."

"Oh…what's the occasion?" His violet eyes stared at me curiously.

"Nothing special, just thanking you for showing me I can do better with a little determination."

Suddenly I was pulled into a small hug from none other than the peach hair chef. My blue eyes widen is shock and surprise. For a moment I was frozen and I could feel my body resisting moving away. My arms began to move but before they could wrap around him I pulled away pushing him a few feet away, sad to say that wasn't quickly enough because I noticed Luke from the corner of my eye. He had angrily stormed out of the inn.

I looked at Chase waiting for an explanation. "I now accept you as a cooking rival." Though that made me happy to finally have his approval I placed the spatula that was in my hand down and ran after Luke.

"Luke! Hey Luke wait up!" I stopped when he turned around. His on my wrist was a little more than tight but I bore with it to know what was up with him. He led me to the secluded beach next to the light house. Once we were far enough he pinned me softly against the sand.

"Luke what's wrong-" he quickly cut me off before I could finished.

"What was all that about…?" his voice was angry but not raised. As I looked up I quickly notice the cross hurt and pained expression in his eyes. Softly I moved my hands to wrap around him.

"What you saw was a misunderstanding. I would never hurt you like that" His fingers lightly lifted my chin before he kissed me. He slowly began to trail light kisses from my lips to my jaw line as he made his way to my neck. It caused shivers up my spine and I suddenly let out a small moan. "L-Luke…stop" my voice was only above a whisper but as those word left my lips he stopped.

Lifting me off the ground he smiled at me "I feel much better now." Quickly I began walking back to the inn. Looking back I asked "Aren't you coming?" He smiled sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I k-kind of have something I need to take care of" I blushed when I notice his hands cover his precious gems. Nodding my head I headed back toward the inn when I entered Chase was still in the kitchen cooking in my absence.


	9. FireFlies

**Stopping the Chase**

A Harvest Moon fanfiction

__"__**O**__ne__**T**__rue__**P**__air"__

Chapter eight

Seasons came and went and before we realized two years had passed. Chase and I were still butting heads in the kitchen but in a good way. But as days rolled by I found that often I would be thinking about what else was there left for me to do. Sure I had completed my goal and became an accepted culinary rival to Chase but what now? Leaving and studying everything I could hope to understand about cooking to better my skills in the culinary aspect of life had been my only go so what else was there left for me to do?

"Maya honey, are you awake?" my mom's voice had brought me back into reality. I had been sitting in bed at the time and answered with a short 'yes'. I watched as he entered the room her face was twisted in an unreadable expression. "Maya can we talk?" I nodded

"Now I don't mean to pry but um…" she fiddled a bit straightening small things here and there "You and Luke have been going out for some time and your father and I well mostly myself have been thinking don't you think it might be time for the two of you to settle down? Maybe start a family?"

My face dyed beet red "Mom!" I didn't know what to else to say. True Luke and I have been dating for quite awhile and okay I'll admit I have thought about our fantasy wedding or what it would be like if Luke proposed but it's not like I could go up to him and just ask him or say 'Hey let's get married'. That would be weird. What would he or think?

I tried to get my thought together as my mom continued this mostly one-sided conversation "No need to be embarrassed I was only suggesting" she smiled before adding "Besides your father and I as well as your grandmother aren't getting any younger so maybe a grandchild wouldn't be such a bad thing" With that said she walked towards the door waved and wished me sweet dreams then headed out of my room.

As I lay in bed unconsciously that's just what I dreamed about, my wedding. How pretty it would be and how handsome Luke would look in a tux. But it was just that a dream nothing more nothing less. The next morning I woke up late and rushed to aid my grandmother in the kitchen only to remember shortly after I had the day off. So instead I set out for the town quickly spotting Luke down by the dock. Though when I approached him I didn't exactly get the reaction I'd normally gotten from him.

He seemed paranoid and his movements were a bit jerking. When I studied him a bit I took note of his curious behavior and how suspicious he looked with his hands held behind his back. "Uh Luke…" I began "something wrong?"

"Nope, nothing at all not a damn thing" he replied a little too quickly while shaking his head. Yup definitely suspicious so I decided to press the matter.

"What are hiding?"

**Luke's P.O.V**

I lied there was something wrong, really wrong. Though it's not a problem a guy can easily confess to after it was suppose to be a surprise on her part. When she asked if I was hiding something I shook my head again in reply "Nothing Maya". Eager to get out of this situation fast I placed a quick kiss on her lips and reassured her everything was fine before high tailing it towards the carpenter's shop.

I busted through the door slamming it open "Hey Pops, I need advice quick!" I shouted a bit short on breath since I ran the whole way here. Bo had been cutting wood in the tiny work station in our small but comfortable shop as I headed for the private kitchen my old man had been sitting in the kitchen drinking a glass of water.

"Pop!" I shouted again quickly gaining his attention.

"Damn it Luke you made me spill my water" he spoke reprimanding me as he place the now empty glass on the table "Alright boy, spilt it out. What do you want?" I scratched my hair through my bandana in agitation. Taking in a deep breath I slowly exhaled silently my shoulders slightly slumping down as I looked at my pop trying to think of the right words.

"I…" I began slowly feeling embarrassed all of a sudden "I…I WANT TO PROPSE TO MAYA!" I wanted to keep my voice calm but somehow ended up shouting it in the process. I could feel my cheeks burning red with embarrassment. For a moment the shop went completely silent even Bo's sawing had grown quiet "…Pff…BWAHAHAHA!" I stared blankly not sure what they had found so amusing "Good one boy you had me there for a moment" Regaining my confidence I glared at them anger evident in my face.

"This isn't funny! I'm being totally and extremely serious." I barked stomping my foot on the floor and crossing my arms over my chest. Bo and my dad finally stopped laughing their eyes met my own "Luke ma boy I'm proud of ya you finally decided to settle down. Now I don't have to keep worrying about ya." He seemed sincere enough. "Luke if you're serious, why not just explain to Maya how you feel." Bo chimed in.

"Well duh captain obvious" I punched the blonde in the arm "I know that. What I mean is how do I tell her, aren't girls usually upset if it's not done romantically?" I retorted

"Luke as your father it's my obligation to help you with any problem you may have" my dad quickly stood up with a fist in the air his eyes gleaming with…determination?

I shook my head sighing lightly "Oh brother…" Bo laughed.

XXX

After some convincing my dad actually managed to get me to practice how I would tell Maya. The only problem was the Maya stunt double I was practicing on, Bo. I stood annoyed and embarrassed while Bo on the other hand couldn't stop whining.

"Tell me again how I got into this mess."

"You wanted help on your marriage proposal to Maya" he returned bluntly

"Um Dale, How does me being in a dress help Luke"

My pop's face got really serious for a moment "To set the mood of course" then he gave a loud laugh. Pushing us together just a bit my dad clapped his hands together announcing 'Action' I rolled my eyes but played along.

"Um, uh so…Maya we've been dating for a good two years now and I've been thinking maybe it's time we settle down. OH c'mon this is stupid I would never say something like!" Bo paused before looking over to my pop who simply nodded. He cleared his throat I suppose he was trying to sound like a girl and honestly I had to admit I was pretty damn surprised at how much he was actually able to imamate one and I'm sure my dad was too "What are you trying to say Luke?"

I blushed before realizing this was just to prepare myself and not the real thing so I shouldn't be nervous or anything. "What I'm trying to say is…will you marry meeee!" I instinctively take out the blue feather I had found one day at the top of the mine and had been holding onto oh so protectively ever since. Bo's mouth fell open as he stared at the famous blue feather I held in my hand "Ohmygosh! Yes of course I'll marry you" Bo threw his arms open in an attempt to hug me, like I'm sure Maya would have done but sadly it didn't end up like that. In fact he well we ended up in a different more awkward position completely because Bozo here managed to trip somehow.

Now even though I understood it wasn't entirely his fault I just couldn't let that slide. I was beyond angry at this point and snapped "How the hell did you manage to even trip over your own two feet!" he sat unmoving still straddling my waist eyes full of unshed tears most likely from the embarrassment and my yelling but I didn't care "Move, don't just stay sitting on me like that". I quickly pushed him off impatient to have my personal space back.

My dad had stood there dubbed over laughing uncontrollably at our misfortune and upon seeing our angry expressions he calmed down to just a chuckle and told me that timing meant everything before heading towards his room. Trying to think things over I heading out of the shop to spend the rest of the day chopping trees.

XXX

**Third P.O.V**

It was funny how on the island days seemed to drag on but if kept busy night would arrive in the blink of an eye. The blue haired apprentice and peachy female chef sat on the beach next to the fishery simply chatting and enjoying one another's presence. "That was hilarious; you guys seem to have a really good time when you're down in the mine. I haven't see Owen in a while so mind saying hi to him for me next time you two hang out?" Maya spoke giggling a bit

"Sure…"Luke's laughter had calmed down and now he just lay in the sand looking at the star filled sky. The couple sat in silence but it wasn't an awkward silence but a content one. Luke opened his mouth to speak before quickly closing it choosing his words carefully. "Maya be my date tomorrow for the firefly festival tomorrow"

Maya stared at her blue haired boyfriend intently a heavy blush forming on her creamy skin. With a big smile she happily nodded "Of course Luke". The night ended with a passion filled kiss from the two.

XXX

The festival was beautiful and the sky was clear of any clouds. Lanterns were lit giving the illusion of many floating fireflies dancing on the water. Everyone was wearing a smile as they enjoyed the festivities. Some were just quietly praying to their ancestors wishing them respect and a well after life. Finally alone the young couple stood beside the lake watching the lanterns drift silently down the stream. Holding hands in a relaxing silence fingers interlaced they stared into the calm cool water.

"Maya"

"Yeah Luke"

"I love you"

Maya stood now facing Luke a huge smile on her face along with the blush that came with it "I love you too"

The blue haired apprentice fully turned to face his girlfriend. He blushed at her smile 'I think I'm ready' he thought noting her curious gaze taking a deep breath he prepared himself to speak "We've been dating for two years now" he scratched his head in frustration before mumbling something about 'winging it'.

Placing a chaste kiss upon the girl's lips he sighed. "I don't know how to say this but here goes…Maya I know I'm childish at times and I'm not romantic like Julius or as good of a cook as Chase and maybe I'm not smart like Jin. Or as handsome as Gill but I love you and I'm happy you accept me so openly and whole heartedly even though I have numerous flaws so what I'm trying to say is…Maya" another deep breath for luck "Will you marry me?" Luke then proceeded to take the blue feather from under his bandana where it had been kept safely intact.

Taking the father delicately into her hands Maya grinned uncontrollably with happiness tears of joy sprung from her beautiful wide blue eyes. "Yes…yes I'll marry you Luke" she replied hugging him. Their lips met in a soft kiss to seal this moment of pure joy and their arms wrapped around each other their public displays of affection had drawn a crowd and they happily shared their declaration of a new life together. Mayor Hamilton as well as everyone else congratulated them. This moment marked a new chapter in their lives neither would ever forget


End file.
